


Family Outing

by Reese_with_a_Piece



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reese_with_a_Piece/pseuds/Reese_with_a_Piece
Summary: The Applesauce family enjoy their first family outing on the nicest beach of Salineas.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Kudos: 12





	Family Outing

"Mom! I don't wanna go!" The Blonde Magicat exclaimed. "I just wanna stay in the castle and write to Rosa." They pouted. Their mom turned around from packing food. "It's just one day, Finnley dear. You can always talk to Rosa when we return." Adora calmly said while smiling.

"And also-" Catra walked in. "You and Rosa have been hanging out for quite a bit these few days." The brunette continued, smirking. Finn's face turned red and they turned and started packing. "Okay! Okay! I'll go...only if you don't mention Rosa and I for the foreseeable...ever!" 

Catra leaned near her wife and whispered. "Works everytime." 

Seahawk and Mermista waited on a boat at Brightmoon's dock. "Ughhh...must you always look at me like that." She groaned. "Like what?" Her husband looked at her with confusion. "With that- I don't know; lovey dovey face." 

Seahawk stared at her with disbelief and went down on one knee and took her hand gently. "My dearest Mermista, I do not mean to make you uncomfortable but I mean this when I say it; you're beautiful and I just want to compliment you all day because you deserve it."

Mermista stepped back, blushing furiously. "Okay yeah, whatever." Seahawk stood up and cupped her cheek. 

"You're too good to be true, my beautiful Mermista." 

"You dork, come here." Mermista kissed him passionately. 

"Wow, okay." They both stopped and Mermista pushed him away. The Applesauce family walked down the dock. "Never thought I'd see the day when you two would kiss." Catra giggled. Mermista rolled her eyes. "And like you guys neverrrr kiss in public." 

"Hey, we could be doing worse stuff out here!" Catra scowled and Mermista scoffed. "Mom! Gross!" Finn gagged and ran past their mother to board the boat.

Adora was carrying everyone's suitcases so Seahawk jumped down from the small boat to help her out. "Thanks, Sea." The blonde huffed. "Of course!" Seahawk boarded the boat with Adora and placed all their luggage somewhere safe. "Now who's ready for adventure!" He shouted as Adora clapped, ready to have some family time. Finn just grunted and found a secluded spot on the boat to write to Rosa.


End file.
